Angela
by edwardslove4ever
Summary: Angela's a...WHAT! DISCLAIMER Guess what? I don't own these characters :[
1. Introduction

**BPOV**

Today's just another day I have to attempt living through, joy. I sat in my seat at the kitchen table eating my breakfast next to Edward and sighed. I promised Angela that I'd go over to her house today so we could spend the day together before we go off to "college." Angela decided to go to college in California; she says that the sunny weather will be a nice change.

My supposed plans, on the other hand, for college, were to, in reality, become a vampire and spend the rest of my days with Edward, but to everyone else my plans were to go to college at the University of Alaska with Edward. Which, all in all, I could care less about which story I was actually going to follow, as long as it included Edward and me together.

I'm supposed to go to Angela's house at around 10am, so that means I have about two hours to spend with Edward today. I groaned.

Edward picked up on the groan and questioned me wearily, because he knew it had to do with him whenever I'd sigh and then moan within a few seconds.

Edward sighed "What is it this time?"

I stirred my spoon around in my cereal, "It's just that, practically this entire day I'll be with Angela."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

His question was completely irrelevant, considering the fact that he knows EXACTLY what's wrong with that! I glared at him for making me explain my reasoning out loud, "The fact that I won't be with YOU all day!"

"Honestly Bella, am I really worth spending ALL of your time with?"

That question hurt me; it struck me as if he didn't even know how infinite my love for him was! I didn't know how to respond to something as blatant as that.

He noticed that he struck a chord with that one, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it quite so literally." He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, then tilted my chin up to look at him, "I know I shouldn't be repulsed by myself as I am, but I just can't help it sometimes. It's not that I'm not aware of the way you feel when I'm gone-believe me Jacob showed me my fair share- but knowing the monster that I am, it makes it quite hard to fathom anything-rather anyone-that could ever crave my company. It may sound silly to you, but Bella, believe me when I say, I may not be worth anything to myself, but to know that the one I love cares for me as much as I do for her, that's enough, isn't it?"

How could any "creature" with such a high magnitude of compassion, think that poorly of themselves? If anything was "unfathomable" it was the way he regarded himself! And he says I don't see myself clearly?

I just realized that Edward was still holding onto my face waiting for a reply. I couldn't respond; I was being repressed by tears.

He shifted his other hand to my face to wipe away my tears, when I remembered why we were having this conversation in the first place. I jumped up out of my seat and tried to find a clock somewhere. Edward sat still waiting for my panic attack to steady. He cracked a smile and held out his wrist. I grabbed his wrist, looked at the time, and sighed. I only had a few minutes to get over to Angela's house. Edward redirected my wrist grab, so that he was holding mine. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. A few seconds after that, he still hadn't let go of my wrist. He dragged me out to the Volvo and sat me in the passenger side.

"I would like to escort you, if you wouldn't mind ma'am." He winked at me.

"Why, yes of course sir." I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

With that, we were off. Lately, I've become used to his maniac driving, even when he goes over 120mph.


	2. Shock

**EPOV**

I can't quite comprehend exactly why Bella is so reluctant to leave me and be with one of her friends, that if she gets her way, she may never even see again!

_Quick, quick! Bella's going to be here any minute!_

That was…Angela, odd. Why is she so-?

_Witchcraft is not a common thing nowadays! I cannot have her seeing the house-or myself- in this manner._

My mouth was gaping. WHAT?!?

Bella was staring at me, still. I couldn't contain my shock! I pulled out of Angela's driveway that I was just barely pulling into, and raced down her block and stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Are you trying to get us-…ME KILLED!?"

Her raging temper blew the top off of my sanity! I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently though, Bella didn't find it funny and reached for the door handle and started to open the door. Before she could even blink, I already had my hand on hers preventing her from leaving. By then my laughing fit was over and I was fully composed.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that when Angela-"I paused taking into effect the fact that Bella as observant as she is, is not a mind reader.

"Angela? We haven't even SEEN Angela yet!"

"I never said I saw Angela, however, I can read her mind."

She looked over at me expectantly, "AND???"

I sighed. "When we were in her driveway, I heard her thoughts, and basically…she confessed to being a witch." I shot that last part a little fast, hopefully she heard me the first time because that is an extremely AKWARD position to be in, her vampire boyfriend having to tell his human girlfriend that one of her friends is a witch!


	3. Ahhhh!

**BPOV**

"When we were in her driveway, I heard her thoughts, and basically…she confessed to being a witch." Edward said.

Angela's a…? That doesn't make any sense! How could she possibly be a…well, actually now that I think about it, this doesn't really surprise me. I mean, I have an amazingly gorgeous vampire boyfriend, (not to mention his incredibly wonderfully nice and supportive family) an incredible werewolf as my best friend, who's to say I can't add a witch to the picture? Although, I have to admit, Angela doesn't seem at all the type, but then again I've been oblivious to this kind of thing before. It's an extremely hard thought to process, but Edward gazing at me waiting for the after-shock, wasn't my ideal way to go about figuring this thing out.

* * *

A/N-

sorry guys! i know everybody likes nice LONG chapters, but those take a lot outta me and well, quite frankly, i'd rather write little chapters more often, than long chapters over an extended period of time. I hope you all understand.

thanks,

becca


	4. Special

**wow. i haven't been on my computer in ages! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry i've taken so long to update, i really AM trying guys:( please don't h8 me?!?

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Did you hear anything I just said? Bella…you know you don't HAVE to go if you don't WANT to." He looked at me worriedly.

I sat there for a moment; I was so baffled I couldn't speak. I turned my head slightly to see what Edward was doing, although I had a pretty good guess as to what it is…yep, he's staring at me.

"Why?" I whispered forgetting he can still hear me.

"Wait, why what?"

"Why is it always me?! And yet never is!"

"Care to elaborate please?"

"ALL of the people closest to me are FICTIONAL! I wouldn't be surprised if I went home to Charlie and he confessed to being some interpretation of 'Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde!'" I huffed in a slightly jealous way. "And what may I ask is Bella Swan? NOTHING, ZIP, ZILCH, NADA! I'm just a mere inferior mortal to all of you and your glory!" I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him facing out the window.

For a long while we sat in silence-or at least, what seemed like a long while. I didn't DARE look back over at Edward; I don't think I could handle it if I saw his face expression after what I just implied.


End file.
